


I'll Throw Away My Striped Tie

by clio_jlh



Series: dressing up, dressing down [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Humor, M/M, Pool & Billiards, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio_jlh/pseuds/clio_jlh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because a certain someone lured you into playing for the other team these days, that doesn't mean <em>everything</em> has to change. Or, Zach and Karl commiserate about their fashion-mad mates over a few games of eight-ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Throw Away My Striped Tie

**Author's Note:**

> The not-entirely-breathlessly-awaited sequel to Some People Ain't Me, set on the night of the Met Costume Ball, and inspired by [the outfit Karl is wearing here](http://fuckyeahteamjones.tumblr.com/post/17339399985/daily-doctor-tuesday-7th-february) and the outfits ZQ wears so often that you probably have them etched on your brain. Title from the song "All I Need Is the Girl."  
> NYC note: They're shooting pool at Bleecker Street Bar, eating pizza from the Two Boots down the street.

"So was I right?" Zach asked.

"Yeah, you were right," Karl said, and sank the four-ball in a center pocket. "It's a great place."

"And the pizza?"

"Spicy, like you said." Karl moved around the table, looking for his next shot, and decided on the two-ball. "A good call."

Zach watched him sink another ball. "So am I forgiven for last night?"

"No," Karl said.

"Oh come on!"

Karl looked up at him. "Quinto, if you want to take me out to clubs where boys in little white underpants gyrate on top of bars you have to _tell me first_."

Zach shrugged. "I thought you might want to get used to the lifestyle."

"Lifestyle my ass," Karl said, and sank the last solid ball.

"Well, _yes_ ," Zach replied, smirking.

Karl stared at him for a moment, blinking, until he got the joke. "Okay, you got me," he said. "But still, you don't see me trying to get you lap dances at a titty bar just because you've found some that you like."

Zach's back stiffened. "Zoe is more than—"

"And so is Chris," Karl said calmly. "Right center pocket," he said, and made the shot. "Rack 'em up."

As Zach did so, Karl looked up at the door and saw a man and a woman walk in who looked awfully familiar, or at least their clothes did. He nudged Zach and nodded toward the door.

“Hey, that’s my hat,” Zach said.

“And my jumper,” Karl said. “Decided to skip the afterparties, I take it?”

Chris not only had Karl’s dark green zip-up sweater on over what Karl presumed were his own brown cords, he was wearing his glasses. “We saw everyone we needed to see,” he said. “And someone had to keep an eye on you two.”

Zoe, who’d piled her hair into one of Zach’s hats, thrown one of his ubiquitous striped jumpers on over jeans and sneakers, and was wearing her own horn rims, smacked Chris in the shoulder. “What is wrong with you?” she asked. “You actually used the words ‘I have something better waiting at home.’”

Karl grinned, gleeful. “Did he _really_?”

“And that’s why I didn’t tell him,” Chris said. “I figured the boyfriend sweater and the glasses would be present enough. Now you’ve left me with no leverage at all!”

“Whatever,” Zoe said. “Ooh, is there pizza left?”

“Didn’t you just come from a dinner?” Zach asked.

“Yeah, with fashion people,” Zoe said, finding the box and grabbing a slice. “Like we could eat.”

“Like there was food,” Chris said, taking a bite of his own slice.

“And you changed because?” Karl asked.

“Because you made fun of my suit,” Chris said. “Also because the only people who go to pool halls in couture are obnoxious prep school kids after their prom, or models pretending to be obnoxious prep school kids after their prom for unimaginative photo shoots.”

“How about after the Oscars?” Zach asked.

“Only if you’ve won,” Chris replied.

“So are you two playing, or what?” Zoe said. “I came down here to get some bendover action.” She smacked Zach on the ass, illustratively.

“Ow!” he said, and when Chris snickered he added, “Don’t even say it.”

Chris scowled. “How do you know what—”

“We all know,” Zach said, lifting up the rack from the balls on the table. “Your break, Karl.”

“All right, last game,” Karl said, “then I’m taking you two troublemakers home.”

“When have I caused trouble?” Zoe asked.

“Sorry, I meant Zach and Chris,” he replied, bowing to her slightly.

Chris sighed as Karl bent over the table. “He’s so mean to me, but then he has such a nice ass.”


End file.
